Disc valves are generally known from the prior art and are used, for example, in motor vehicles to control cooling water circuits or in beverage vending machines. A generic disc valve, in which a sealing element is provided between sealing disc and housing, is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 041 122 A1. In order to prevent rotation of the sealing element, the latter is provided with an essentially square outer contour, while the housing that accommodates the sealing element has a circular cross section, and radial projections extend into the lateral free spaces produced by the different contours between sealing element and housing wall, which prevents rotation of the sealing disc. A secure anti-twist protection of the sealing element can indeed be ensured in this way, but this produces limitations with reference to the maximum respectively adjustable through-flow cross section of the disc valve.